Grand Theft Auto UnLocked
Server Grand Theft Auto UnLocked Developers UnLocked Team Release date -TBA- Platform PC Engine RAGE Protagonists Multiplayer Protagonist Location * Los Santos * Blaine County * -TBA- Setting 2015 Grand Theft Auto UnLocked is a server for FiveM, an adaption of CitizenFX for Grand Theft Auto V. Description Grand Theft Auto UnLocked, more commonly known as GTA UL, consists of a massive open world that is open for multiple players to explore and use as their playground. Up to 32 players (cap to be raised later) can create their own identity and participate in a wide array of activities including but not limited to Factions, Heists, Drug Dealing and more. UnLocked takes place several years after the events of Grand Theft Auto V, and certain aspects are recognised as canon. As time progresses, UnLocked will receive new content updates to expand the world even further. Gameplay Introduction and Tutorial When players first join GTA UL they are taken through a character creation stage where they can modify their character's appearance and basic characteristics. After a character is created, the player is dropped into Los Santos to choose their own adventure. Players are immediately introduced to the various features of the open world such as joining factions (or remaining neutral) and purchasing content with in-game cash. General Completing virtually any activity in GTA UL rewards players with money, used for in-game purchases. Jobs are the most common way of making money. Jobs are (cooperative) missions that range from taking down key targets for Lester Crest to stealing luxury vehicles for Yusuf Amir. New missions are unlocked by completing previous missions. Freeroam is filled with tons of activities such as Diversions. Money and Lifestyle Money is the core basis for the UnLocked economy. Players can purchase almost any item in-game including safehouses, garages, clothes, vehicles, weapons and more. With regular updates to UnLocked these options will continue to change and evolve over time. Money is also required to launch jobs. Money is earned through most activities: Performing Jobs, robbing convenience stores, surviving/killing bounties, winning races, completing work for a faction, pulling off heists, and more. Using their cash players can purchase garages and safehouses that can be used to store possessions and start various activities. Properties come in various classes - Garages, ranging from $10k - $50k+, Apartments, ranging from $5k - $500k, Houses, ranging from $25k - $600k, and Mansions, ranging from $750k to $4,000,000. Juridstiction As an effort to pick out friendly and volatile players, unruly players are placed in Bad Sport. Players who follow the server rules and generally aren't a nuisance are rewarded with in-game cash. Seasons Seasons change as the seasons in the US change. This ranges from sunny days to snowy winters. Content updates * Heists (TBA) - Open-ended raids on various banks around the virtual world. * -to do- Trivia * Animals appear in GTA UL. * Grand Theft Auto UnLocked serves as a sequel to Grand Theft Auto V, taking place a few years after the events of the game. Category:Templates